creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
First Days
Chapter 1 "Wake up! it's your first day of school, and no way are you going to be late!" Lillians mother yelled, Lillian was already awake though. This school is proboly gonna be more horrible then the last Lillian grunted into her pillow. She got up and got dressed, had a shower, she picked a cute shirt, sweater, and jeans, brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast. This was what usually happened at Lillians house. She grabbed her back-pack and walked out the door, not wanting to talk to her mother, who was snobby. Lillian saw the school and started to think What if all the kids are mean? What if No one likes me? she pushed the thoughts out of her head. I need a positive attitude she thought She stopped in front of the doors, where there was a big group of kids gathered around, talking. She stayed back, not wanting to be caught up in conversations, she learned better. "Oi, your on my foot," a boy said behind her, he sounded weird British? she looked behind her. And she was soon horrified at what she saw. The boy was a couple inches taller then her, with dark brown hair and green eyes. he looked just plain scary. She started to stammer "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she shook "I'll just get out of your way now." she started to walk away when the boy said "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She looked around and saw him again. "What's your name?" he asked nicely "I'm James." he added meekishly. Lillian looked at him "Lilllian, but I like Lily better." James held out his hand "Well i'm James, I moved 'ere from England" Lillian wondered if he was trustable or not, but he seemed nice, so she took his hand and shook it slowly and asked "What's it like there?" James dropped his hand and grunted "Nice, Big ben is a wonderful sight, but we moved here." he shrugged then looked around "Where is he?" he muttered to himself. Lillian asked "Who?" "Matthew," he grunted, "Me and him have known each-other since I moved here, in which time I learned he was from America," he shrugged "I didn't find it really interesting, but he's optimistic, you'll like him." Lillian nodded and looked around. Is Matthew gonna be like James? Or different? Lillians never seen an American before. Well she probably had, but didn't realise it. She heard a loud voice "Hey! James!" a boy was running toward them waving, but it looked like he wasn't really paying attention. "Gack!" James exclaimed as Matthew ran into him "Watch it!" which sounded funnily like, Wash it. Matthew laughed "Haha still saying stuff James." he looked at Lillian "Who's this?" he looked at her up and down. Lillian started to shy away "I'm Lillian, but you can call me Lily." Matthew said loudly "Aw, you ain't gonna get anywhere being shy!" he laughed and looked at James "Did you bring scones?" James looked at him "I thought you hated they way I cooked them." he grunted with a angry expression. Matthew laughed "I do, it tasted like petrified couch stuffing! And Couches aren't even alive!" Matthew looked at Lillian "I was asking if your sister cooked them!" he looked back at James. James shook his head "She's too busy!" Matthew shrugged "Whatever." Lillian took the chance to look at Matthew, he was a tall dirty blonde with blue eyes. He seemed nice, but he seemed to enjoy arguing with James. Lillian muttered "Um?" Matthew looked at her "Oh sorry, I'm Matthew, but I think it's easier to call me Matt!" Lillian nodded slowly This is awkward ''she shuffled her feet "Well, what do you guys have this semester?" Matt and James went silent, they tipped their heads and grunted in unison "I forget!" Lillian sighed "Well, I have Math, ugh, I hate that subject." The only thing she was good at in math was algebra, and it's not like algebra was the most easiest. Matt snickered "Who doesn't? I learned it last year, got a C." "It's 'Learnt' not Learned!" James corrected Matt "Your English is horrid!" James shook his head in disapproval. Matt only looked at James "You say words weird too!" James only grunted as he dragged Lillian and Matt into the school "That's because I have an accent that I'm fully aware of, that makes your argument invalid!" Matt only made a whineing sound as James continued to drag them down the east hall, he put them in front of three free lockers. Matt and Lillian stood frozen beside each-other staring at James. James only shook his head and gently pushed Matt aside from locker 108, he put a number lock on it and looked at them. "See you two in class." he grunted, and headed the other direction. Matt and Lillian watched him leave. "What was that about?" Lillian asked. Matt shrugged "I don't know," he put his lock on locker 107 and said "But once you get to know him, he's really funny." Lillian took locker 109 and put on her movement lock, instead of numbers, there was a dial that moved in directions, and four arrows pointing up, right, left, down. She walked with matt to portable number 3 "So you have Math first?" she asked carefully. "Yeah," he looked at the paper "Our teachers name is Mrs.Young," he shrugged then said "I'm not from Canada, I'm from south Detroit" "America." Lillian said quietly. "Yeah, not the most interesting place, but all my friends told me here things can get really cold, but people still wear sweaters." Matt said. Lillian shrugged "Well, if it's not that bad we do, but we do wear coats." Matt knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. Lillian asked "Maybe we wait?" she sat on the railing, which felt safe enough. Matt grunted and stood at the door "So what happens if the teacher doesn't come?" he asked in a laugh. Lillian thought "Well, if the teacher doesn't come in ten minutes, we can just leave." she shrugged. "Leave?" Matt widened his eyes. "Leave." Lillian siad flatly, she didn't find it that surprising, cause it's the teachers fault if she comes 11 minutes after the bell, to find none of her students are there. They stood there and stood there.... But it seemed like no one was coming, Lillian folded her arms and said flatly "Well this is fun." "I know right?" a voice asked behind Lily, which made her jump, and unluckily onto the concrete ground "Ow..." she had a huge head-ache, and every thing was fuzzy. Matt was waving a hand in front of her face "Dude... Are you okay?" he put two fingers in front of Lily "How many fingers am I holding up?" Lily narrowed her eyes "I-I'm not sure, everything is fuzzy," Lily went silent "Um... 4?" The new voice that had shocked Lily said "Wow, that was some fall you took, but I'm sure your okay!" Lily registered in her mind that it was a girl, and she had a drawling voice, and sounded like she didn't care if Lily was seriously hurt or not. Lily ignored her and asked Matt "Am I bleeding?" Matt looked at her for awhile and said "No, but you look disoriented." he laughed as he helped her up. "Gee thanks, I feel disoriented." she finally regained her sight and looked at the newcomer. The girl was short, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a snobbish posture about her. Which made Lillian dislike her. The girl said in a high voice "The teacher is coming, I saw her in the hall." "Oh.. There goes the leaving." Matt sighed. The girl looked at him up and down "I'm Ashley by the way." Matt looked at her confused "I'm uh.. Matt." Lillian didn't want to tell her what her name was, so she just ignored her. Then a boy came running toward them. And crashed into Lillian. Forcing her to grab onto Matts coat. And bringing him down with her. "Epic fail you two," the boy said. He wore shorts ''Shorts?! In this weather?! Lillian thought. There was a grunt. And she got up "Sorry Matt." she blushed. "Epic fail. I'm Joe." Joe said flatly. He was ranting about football when Mrs. Young showed up. Category:Stories Category:Birdpaw